


Inventive Love

by Cookiestar16



Series: Oumasai Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: #OumasaiWeek2k19, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Free Time Events, Gift Giving, Injury Recovery, Kinda, M/M, friends to crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiestar16/pseuds/Cookiestar16
Summary: Kokichi decides to pay Shuichi a visit. Then Shuichi runs into Kokichi. Then it spirals on from there.(Day 2 of Oumasai Week)





	Inventive Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Talentswap/AU  
> I chose talentwap for this one, hope this was good enough and not a complete waste of my time! ^-^

_< Meeting Him>_

"Well, I guess we should go see the others."

 

"Yeah.."

 

My name is Shuichi Saihara. I'm the Ultimate... something. I can't quite remember my talent... and honestly, it's driving me a bit insane. Kaede, the Ultimate Magician, said that she was sure that I had a talent. However, I can't help but to strongly doubt that...

 

I put my doubts away for the time being though. Kaede was too nice for her own good, I could never win an argument against her.

 

We walked outside into the hallway. For some reason, nearly everything in sight seemed to be overgrown with plants and weeds, like the building had been abandoned for years. Kaede pointed to a room, suggesting that we go in there and try to find the other Ultimates that the Monobears spoke about.

 

We went inside, only to find two people inside already bickering at each other.

 

"I've already met the Ultimate Robot, you're just some cheap dollar store rip off," a short boy in white with purple hair snorted.

 

"H-Hey! I find that you should not compare us just yet!" the other boy with white hair snapped.

 

"Nishishi... Well, I guess that you actually serve a purpose. You're like a bot that they make to help collect data in research places or whatever, right? The only thing remarkable about Rantaro was his mere existence as a robot!"

 

"That's not fair at all, either!"

 

"Woah, that guy's a robot?" Kaede whispered over to me.

 

"There are multiple robots here...?" I whispered back.

 

"We should go over there and introduce ourselves!"

 

"No! They're obviously in the middle of something... We should just leave and--"

 

"Hey!" Kaede shouted over to the two. They turned around.

 

"Oh, look-y here...! Maybe these guys will be more interesting than you," the boy with purple hair snickered. He cleared his throat and spoke with a grandiose tone, "My name is Kokichi Ouma! I am the one, the only, Ultimate Inventor! I will use my inventions to one day rule the world!"

 

The other boy smiled widely. "And my name is K1-B0, but you can call me Kiibo. I am the Ultimate Entomologist!"

 

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Kaede Akamatsu! I'm the Ultimate Magician, and this is my friend Shuichi!"

 

"E-Eh!?"

 

"C'mon, introduce yourself, Shuichi!" She not-so-subtly grabbed my arm and dragged me closer to them.

 

"H-Hi, my name is Shuichi Saihara..." I looked down at the ground, trying my best to avoid eye contact. Even with my hat on, I felt like they could see me...

 

"And what's your talent, hm? Or do you have none?" I heard Kokichi ask.

 

"I probably don't--"

 

"Don't listen to him. Of course he has a talent, he just... uh... c-can't remember it at the moment! But he's a really nice guy, trust me."

 

"Pretty bold claim... for a guy that you just met today," Kokichi retorted.

 

"I'm sure that Shuichi is just as nice as Kaede says, Kokichi," Kiibo grumbled.

 

"Hmm..."

 

All of a sudden, I felt my hat being snatched off from the top of my head. My head snapped up and looked around until my eyes finally landed on Kokichi, who placed my hat atop his own head.

 

"H-Hey, give that back...!"

 

Kokichi then put up his fingers, framing me like a picture. "Mhm, yes... uh huh... I see..." he mumbled. "So this is the guy that you're willing to trust?"

 

"Of course!"

 

"And you don't remember your talent, huh?"

 

I timidly shook my head.

 

"... Interesting..." I heard him whisper. "So, you're a walking question mark! It's been nice meeting you, Mr. Mystery." He winked at me, causing me to blush a little.

 

"Are you seriously hitting on him!?" Kiibo questioned.

 

"Of course not! Now go, peasants! I've got important stuff to get back to!"

 

"Come on, Shuichi," Kaede said softly to me. "Kokichi seems... weird. I bet he isn't a bad guy, but... I can tell that you're uncomfortable."

 

"..."

 

I let her lead me out of the room as I kept glancing back at the strange boy.

 

... _He didn't give me back my hat._

 

*********

_< Free Time Event 1>_

I was just hanging out in my room. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure if I should interact with the others since I had just been informed that we were stuck in a killing game. Sure, everyone seemed nice, and they look like they could be trusted. _But what if someone turns on us?_

 

I sighed and thought for a moment before coming up with a conclusion. _It's probably best to not worry about it for now. It'd be a worse option to be afraid of everyone right at the start._

_Ding dong!_

 

"Who could that be? Hmm... Probably Kaede."

 

I stood up from my spot on the bed and opened the door. "Hey Kkkk...okichi...?"

 

"What's up, sissy boy?" Kokichi asked me playfully with his tongue sticking out. "Missing something?"

 

Suddenly he whipped out a gun that came out of nowhere. "Take it! _Bang!"_ Within a second, something shot out at me. Instinctively I shut my eyes, but when I opened them again, I found myself to be unharmed. However, there was a familiar feeling on top of my head...

 

I reached up and felt my hat. "Oh, um... th-thanks." I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. "Um... that's a cool invention that you've got there."

 

Kokichi just rolled his eyes and scoffed at me. "Could there be any more of a bland response? Well, if you're just not interested, then I guess I'll pack my things up and leave. Perhaps the Ultimate Detective isn't nearly as plain as she makes herself out to be."

 

"S-Sorry, did I offend you?"

 

"Uh, duh? You have to have a better response to my brilliance than just, 'oh, that's cool'." He crossed his arms and pouted, gun still in hand.

 

I started to panic. I remembered what the Monobears told me about giving students gifts, so I looked around my room and found a pinkish scarf that I received from the MonoMono machine. I quickly grabbed it and handed it to him.

 

"...Eh? What's this? Are you trying to sway me with gifts? Oh, I'm so flattered! I guess that I'll stay with you for just a bit longer, since you seem so desperate."

_It seems like you're the one looking for attention. You're the one who came to me in the first place..._

 

"Hey, can I come in now? I've been waiting out here foreeever."

 

"Ah, I'm not sure that--"

 

"Why thank you, Mr. Mystery!" Kokichi shoved his way past me and plopped down on my bed.

 

I grumbled in defeat. I started to regret keeping him here, but there was nothing that I could do at that point. I closed the door and sat next to him.

 

"Sooo... is there anything that you might wanna, y'know... talk about?" Kokichi nudged his gun a bit and cleared his throat. He positioned it on his lap and gave me a coy smile.

 

"Hm... something I wanna talk about? How about... Monokuma?"

 

"BZZT!" he suddenly shouted. "Wrong answer."

 

I sighed. "Fine... So about your gun--"

 

"It's great, isn't it?" Kokichi's eyes lit up as he waited for an answer.

 

"It can't actually hurt someone, can it?"

 

"Well, not right now in it's early stages. Unless you stuff a bowling ball in this thing, but I doubt that it'd fit. I'm currently trying to modify it to shoot bullets since all it's good at right now is shooting hats, eggs, and rocks."

 

"Yeah... Wait, _bullets?"_

 

Kokichi crossed his hands behind his head and gave me a cheeky smile. "I was just lying... sadly. But I'm also telling the truth!"

_What are you even trying to tell me anymore?_

 

"I'm hoping that soon I can transform this into a paintball gun, wouldn't that be fun?"

 

"It's a better idea then an actual gun..."

 

"So then why are you wasting my time like this?"

 

"H-Huh?"

 

Kokichi stood up in a flourish and made his way towards the door. "It was nice hanging out with you, but I've got things to work on. See ya later!" He shoved the door open and jumped out.

 

"..."

 

I just sat on my bed, staring at the door and wondering about what just happened.

 

*********

_< Free Time Event 2>_

I was hanging out with Rantaro and Kiibo when all of a sudden Rantaro collapsed. He said that something in his system was probably acting up, so I offered to find a piece for him. When I started my search, I headed to the warehouse. I figured that among the junk there might be something useful in there.

 

I opened the doors to the warehouse and looked around. In the distance, I could hear something, or most likely, someone. _I should probably just mind my business._

 

However, only after a minute or two of being in there, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found... nothing. Then there was another tap. I looked over again and jumped a bit when I saw Kokichi standing _really_ close to me. "Hello to you, too, Kokichi," I sighed.

 

"Lovely seeing you here! And what business might you bring?" Kokichi giggled.

 

"I'm just looking for a part for Rantaro. While I was talking to him a while ago, something happened to him and he figured that it was a problem with his system."

 

"Geez, what kind of Ultimate Robot gets junked up that easily?"

 

"That isn't... You know what? Never mind..." It was then that I noticed the ridiculously large, purple tinted goggles that he was wearing.

 

Kokichi seemed to be fiddling with some mechanical part when he noticed what I was looking at. "Oh, I bet you're wondering what these beauties are, eh? They're for detecting lies! So if I'm talking to someone and they lie, I'll be able to see a heart."

 

"There's no way that something like that can exist."

 

"I can't believe you're seriously doubting me, Shuichi!" Kokichi looked up at me, faking a saddened expression. "... But they do also serve as safety goggles."

 

"Figures," I said with a sigh. "Hey, why were you here in the first place?"

 

"Huh? Oh, I was just playing hide and seek with my servant!"

 

I stepped back a bit. "Y-Your servant!?"

 

"Nishishi, yeah. My servant. Gonta is the Ultimate Butler after all."

 

"I-Isn't it wrong to call someone, especially someone like Gonta, a servant?"

 

"Well, isn't that what a butler is? A servant? Besides, who said that I was telling the truth in the first place?"

 

I opened my mouth before I realized that he had a point. _He could have been lying this entire time... Ugh, why is it so hard for him to just tell the truth?_

 

Kokichi tilted his head to the side and looked at me with a curious expression. "You were wondering why I lie so much, weren't you?"

 

A look of shock crossed my face. I stammered to find a response before he stopped me.

 

"So I was correct...! Well isn't that exciting, I can read minds now! Well, dear Shuichi, do you want to know a secret?"

 

I slowly nodded my head, not sure if he was being serious or not. I watched as he leaned in, closer, and closer to my ear, cupping a hand around his mouth...

 

"... I'm not telling you," he whispered.

 

"Huh?"

 

The boy stepped away and walked briskly to the door. "W-Wait!" I called out.

 

"If you _really_ wanna know then come find me later, and bring me some caramel too, I'll need it for something. Oh, and I'll see if I can fix up your friend. See ya later!" He waved and just like that, he left.

 

*********

_< Free Time Event 3>_

First, I was lying around in my room not knowing what to do. The next second, I found myself walking around outside, looking for Kokichi. I saw a building over in the distance, and it kind of looked like one of the research labs that the Monobears spoke about. _It would make sense that it's open. After all, how would he have made that gun? I guess it wouldn't hurt to check for him in there._

 

Despite how much the little purple gremlin made my head spin, I was curious. Not just curious about what he was going to tell me, but I also found myself curious about him in general. _Who am I fooling? There's no way he would ever actually open up to someone, let alone me._

 

Shaking the thought out of my head, I reached down and felt around my pocket to make sure I still had it. Upon still feeling it there, I grabbed the caramel out of my pocket and carried it in my hand. I looked up and there I was, in front of the building. Taking in a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

 

I heard something fall from inside, as well as a few muffled curses before the door opened. Out came a disheveled looking inventor. "Oh, well look who decided to pay me a visit," he spoke. "You should be ashamed though for trying to talk to me while I'm so busy!"

 

"What? Wait, but I thought..."

 

"Is that the caramel that I asked you to bring?"

 

"Um... yes?"

 

"Wow, I didn't think that you'd actually bring it...! Come inside, c'mon, I don't have all day." Kokichi grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me inside, causing me to yelp a bit.

 

Once I was inside though, I took a look around Kokichi's lab. To put it simply... it was definitely a lab fit for an ecstatic inventor like him. Everything was either purple or black and white, and there were a few... questionable tools in there.

 

"Like it? Thought you would," he snickered from behind me. He walked to one of the tables where a bunch of tools were sitting, as well as some invention that I've never seen before. It had some buttons on it, a screen, and a small muzzle. He held out his hand. "Well?"

 

"Huh? ...Oh, right." I walked over to hand him the caramel, but when I reached him, he grabbed my hand instead. "K-Kokichi?"

 

Kokichi looked up and tilted his head. "Huuuh? Why are you blushing... Oh. Ohhh, I see." The innocent look on his face morphed into the normal smirk I always saw him wearing. "Is Shuichi secretly attracted to boys, but he's too oppressed by societal standards to admit it? Sorry, but I can't relate. I'm too busy chasing after all of the cute girls here."

 

"Where is this conversation even going?" I asked, blush darkening and confusion only growing.

 

"Ah-haha, I lied. None of the girls here catch my interest. But that's aside the point..." There was the sound of something clinking before a handcuff was clamped around my wrist.

 

"Wh-What's the meaning of this!?"

 

The other handcuff was clamped around a pipe running from the floor up to the ceiling. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to kill you or anything."

 

"Then what _are_ you planning on doing!?"

 

Kokichi waved his hand dismissively at me. "Psh, don't worry about it. You'll find out in just a moment." He eyed me for a moment before gasping and pointing at a cut that I had on my cheek. "Where did you get that from? Did someone try attacking my darling Shuichi!?"

 

"No, it's nothing like that... I just accidentally fell in some bushes that had thorns in them. Well, it actually kind of felt like someone pushed me in there, but I can't be sure, so..."

 

Kokichi tsked and shook his head at me. "Silly, silly little Shuichi. Well, just hold still for a sec, okay?" He picked up the machine on the table and held part of it to my cut. I flinched away. "Geez, don't you trust me?"

 

There were a few ways that I could go about this. I had to pause and think for a moment before responding. "You don't come across as the most trustworthy person... but I'm willing to give you a chance."

 

The smirk that was on his face slowly vanished. He blinked at me, silently, showing no emotion on his face. I gulped, fearing that I said the wrong thing -- but as quick as he had slipped out of character, he quickly slipped back into his persona. "Haha, you really are interesting, Shuichi. That was a good one. Now come on! Hold still..."

 

He pressed a button down on the machine, and to my surprise, nothing happened. Only a slight beeping noise could be heard. He pulled the thing away from me and hummed a bit.

 

"So, um... what's that supposed to do?" I inquired.

 

"Shush, shut up." Kokichi pressed another button, causing a small tube to appear on top of the invention. He bit off some of the caramel I gave to him and placed the rest in there. With another click of the button, the tube disappeared. He turned back around to me and pressed the machine up to my face again. He pressed another button.

 

I felt something attach to my cut. I hissed in pain as I started to feel a slight burning sensation.

 

"Shit, _shit,"_ I heard Kokichi quietly mumble to himself. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped... whatever was on my face. "Sorryyy! Looks like this Ultimate Inventor made an oopsie, but that's fine. Everyone makes mistakes."

 

"Sure, I guess, but what was that?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Now I feel like I actually can't trust you..."

 

"Nishishi... That's probably for the best," the boy replied, a dark smirk on his face. It was unsettling to say the least, but within another second, it was gone. He was back to having a calm expression on his face.

 

"Hey, what happened with your gun?"

 

"Oh, that old thing? Yeah, I ditched that project," Kokichi told me as he grabbed a strange fluid from the table.

 

"Did you look at Rantaro?"

 

The boy placed a few drops of the liquid into the tube. "Yep! Got him all fixed up, but it is extraordinary how advanced he was made." He shook the invention in his hand for a second or two before looking back up at me. "Okay, let's try this again!"

 

"N-No way, that hurt enough the last time! Who knows what will happen this time?"

 

Kokichi sighed. "Alright then. Let's look at it like this. I've literally got you handcuffed because I want you here for some reason. You're never gonna get out of here unless you let me do this one thing, okay?"

 

I groaned. "... Fine," I said reluctantly.

 

"Thanks! Now's my time for redemption!" He placed the invention to my cut again and pressed a button. I felt something attach to my cut once more, but this time, it didn't burn. It actually felt somewhat... soothing. "See? I'm not all just fun and games!"

 

"What is this, Kokichi...?" I reached up and felt around my cut, where my fingers were met with a slightly sticky substance.

 

"Hey! Don't do that. Let it set for another minute."

 

"You didn't answer my question."

 

"It's because I don't wanna answer... yet," he responded with a pout. He looked up at a clock on the wall. After waiting for another moment, he grabbed another tissue and wiped away the substance. "It works! Eureka!!"

 

"What is it?" I repeated.

 

"Basically, this thing can heal minor wounds... I guess. I can't believe that I _actually_ spent all night making this shit... My time can't be wasted on useless things like this."

 

My eyes lit up. "It isn't useless, it's actually really helpful...! If this is modified a bit more, I'm sure that you could make it to where we could help the others if they've been attacked." I slowed down when I realized that I was getting ahead of myself. _Why are you so enthusiastic about this?_ "Or... something..." _It's just because you can help the others with it._

 

"Aw, don't mention it," Kokichi told me with a smile.

 

"No, I really mean it."

 

"And I really mean what I said to. Don't mention this to the others. Or else, this will happen to you!" He rotated one of the buttons and pressed it, causing a giant bubble of a pink substance to come flying out of the invention. It landed on the other side of the room. "Hah! It's the same substance that I (may have accidentally) burned you with!"

 

"Eh? But... why wouldn't you tell the others? Wouldn't that just mean your work is wasted?"

 

"Hey, that's personal business. Now if you don't mind, I've got some things to clean up because of you." He started shoving me towards the door.

 

"Hey! Answer at least one of my questions!" I yelped.

 

"Nope!" Kokichi opened the door and shoved me outside.

 

"But wait! You still haven't told me your secret!"

 

"Have you ever wondered if I was just lying about my secret? Why don't you think about that some more before you consider visiting me again." He smiled at me. "Have a good day!" he exclaimed with a cheery voice before completing slamming the door in my face.

 

I just stood there for a moment. I tried opening the door but I found that it was locked. I sighed and turned around to head back to my dorm.

 

*********

_< Free Time Event 4>_

It seemed like a pretty lazy day around the school. Nothing happened, and I hadn't seen Kokichi all day either. I wasn't sure whether to be concerned or relieved. Nevertheless, I didn't feel in the mood to really talk to anyone because of the massive headache that I had. So there I was, walking to the dining hall to retrieve a glass of water. When I opened the doors and stepped inside, however...

 

"I've been... expecting you, Shuichi." A student sitting at the dining table stood up, picking their chair up with them, and turning to face me before they sat back down.

 

"Have you?" I deadpanned, not really paying the inventor much attention as I walked to the kitchen.

 

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

 

"I'm just getting a glass of water, Kokichi. It isn't that much of a big deal," I grumbled.

 

Kokichi smirked. "Water for me, I assume? How kind of you!" I just rolled my eyes at him. "Nishishi... I was just kidding. You do know that, right? Come, sit down, I prepared some tea for you."

 

That caught my attention. I slowly turned around, and sure enough, there were two cups of tea on the table. I made my way back over to him and sat down. "Thank... you... I guess. How would you know that I'd be here?"

 

Kokichi took a sip of his own tea. "I knew that you'd come crawling back to me, just begging for answers... specifically about my secret."

 

"I only came here for a glass of water. It's just by luck that you happened to be here right at the same time as me."

 

"That's true! You've gotten smarter, Shuichi. I'll be honest, I was only half expecting for you to come back."

 

I grabbed one of the cups and looked down at the swirling liquid. "... You didn't lace this with anything, did you? You didn't replace actual tea with some chemical that you wanted to test on me, did you?"

 

"No, of course not! Why don't you take a sip and see for yourself?"

 

I squinted my eyes at him. "You try it first." I shoved my cup in his face.

 

"Fine, fine, whatever to make you feel safe, sweetie," Kokichi said sarcastically. He took a sip from the cup. I waited for a few seconds and nothing happened to him.

 

"O-Oh... I'm sorry I doubted you like that..." I mumbled. An embarrassed blush started to grow on my cheeks.

 

"Oh, it's fine. It's only natural for people to not like me."

 

I furrowed my brow. "I didn't say that I didn't like you..." I took a sip. The tea... actually tasted pretty good.

 

"Well, the others sure don't like me. What about you, though? I know Kaede clung to you like a tick, but what about the others?"

 

"They were a bit suspicious of me when I said that I couldn't remember my talent... Some of them still wary about me even if they don't show it, but for the most part, most of the suspicion has been cleared."

 

Kokichi snickered, causing me to look up at him in confusion. "What?"

 

"I knew that you were fine from the start," he responded casually, "and I don't just mean looks."

 

"What... do you mean by that?" I inquired, ignoring the blush on my cheeks.

 

"Don't question the ways of the Ultimate Inventor, Mr. Mystery!" Kokichi snapped. He then rubbed his chin. "Hmm... 'Mr. Mystery' doesn't really fit you... and it's a bit of a mouthful to say. What would you like for a new nickname?"

 

"I would like for you to just call me Shuichi, just like everyone else," I sighed.

 

"Nope! I'm not everyone else, you should know that by now! Shu... m... Shumai? Ooh, Shumai! Isn't that a nice nickname?"

_I guess it's better than being called a servant like what he calls Gonta..._ "Um, sure."

 

"Good! Because you wouldn't have gotten a say in it anyway, Shumai!"

 

Some silence passed between us. I awkwardly picked up my cup and took a drink, at least that would give me an excuse for being silent. Kokichi did the same. More silence...

 

"Well, I should probably go now," Kokichi suddenly said.

 

"Wait, hold on!"

 

Kokichi stopped in his tracks. "Yes, Shumai...?"

 

"Why are you always like this? Lying, messing around with me, never being direct with anything, leaving and appearing so abruptly... There has to be some sort of reason behind it all."

 

"It's just how I was born, Shumai! It's in my blood."

 

"Lying isn't in your blood," I countered. "There's some part of you choosing to mess with me, it's just that you're not telling me."

 

Kokichi stayed silent, doing nothing but look at me with a blank stare.

 

"Someday... Someday, I'll be the one to catch you off guard."

 

A small smile crossed over the boy's face. "Well then," he said in an unnaturally soft tone, "I'll be looking forward to it." He slowly stood up, his gaze fixated on me for a few seconds, then walked away.

 

*********

_< Free Time Event 5>_

_Today's going to be the day where I finally get Kokichi to tell me his secret._ I assured myself of that as I stood in front of his research lab. I knocked on the door, only to be met with nothing. I tried the doorknob, and to my surprise, it worked.

 

Walking inside, I noticed a half-awake Kokichi sitting on a couch. He seemed to be mumbling random things to himself. He didn't even acknowledge my presence. I slowly and carefully made my way closer to him.

 

"If that... equals this... then... the module... wait, would that fit? Agh..."

 

"Um, Kokichi?" I knelt down and shook him a bit by the shoulders. I almost didn't want to wake him up. It was the most peaceful I had ever seen him.

 

"Humph... eh? Wha..." Kokichi slowly gained his consciousness back. His eyes fluttered open and he wiped away a small trail of drool from his face. "Oh, has Shumai finally come in to kill me?" he snickered, still a bit tired.

 

"What? No, of course not!"

 

"Aw, how disappointing..." he looked away from me and down at the ground.

 

"What were you even doing here?"

 

"Working on a new invention. I've been working on it all night!"

 

I looked at him with concern. I could see the dark bags starting to form underneath his eyes. "... You should really sleep sometimes, you know."

 

"Nah, that's a waste of time... Ooh! Y'know what I should do next? Invent things to help people be more productive when they sleep! Anyway, what are you doing here?"

 

"I just wanted to hang out with you and talk."

 

He squinted his eyes at me. "... You just wanna know about that secret, huh?"

 

"Ah w-well, um, that too. But I do want to talk to you normally."

 

"Hmm... Sure, if you're that inclined. I'll have you know, though, that you still haven't earned the rights to hear my secret."

 

"Wait... What do you mean?"

 

Kokichi rested his hands behind his head and looked up at me with a mischievous smile. "I don't know. What do I mean? Nishishi..."

 

"Ugh... I think my headache from yesterday is coming back..." I grumbled. I only earned a laugh from the inventor. "Well, what's this for?"

 

"It's supposed to be able to fly around the school! It's good for pranking people _and_ for peeping on the girls! I'm not really interested in that feature, but I bet you are!" He winked at me.

 

"What do you take me as? A mindless pervert!?"

 

"No, of course not! You're at least a smart pervert."

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. I looked to the side and spotted a blueprint for the invention. I picked it up and looked at it.

 

"Hey! Hands off that!"

 

I kept it out of his reach, using my superior tallness to my advantage. "So you're essentially making a drone... but with... fire canons and water guns...??"

 

"D-Don't judge me! Now give it back!" Kokichi jumped but he still couldn't reach it.

 

I read a note on the side. _"Fly around the dome -- look for escape,"_ it read. _Huh... So he is trying to help us, despite everything he says when the group is together._

 

"Oh! I know! I'll just use my invention which is totally not a drone to get it!" Kokichi leapt away from me and snatched a remote, pressing a button to turn his drone on. "Go get it, Dice!"

 

"You named your invention? That's actually kind of sweet."

 

A soft pink dusted his cheeks. "I'll make sure that you think twice before calling me sweet again!" The inventor desperately moved the joystick on the remote around, trying to move the drone. It started to levitate and move closer to me. I was sure that it was going to take the paper away from me, which I was fine with since I had already seen all of it, but suddenly...

 

"Huh? What's happening...?" Kokichi moved the joystick some more, but the drone only nudged forward. "Work, dammit!" He pressed some buttons on the remote, but then it started to spin. "Shit."

 

When the drone started to go haywire I ducked under a table. The drone knocked over chemicals, bumped into machinery, overall just making a mess --- but then it started to fly to Kokichi, who was still looking down at his remote trying to make it work.

 

"Hey, watch out!" I called out to him, but it was too late.

 

It flew right into the side of his head, causing him to fall over and drop the remote. I ran over and stomped on it, silently apologizing to Kokichi for destroying his things. The drone stopped in place and dropped to the floor.

 

I looked over at Kokichi. "Hey, Kokichi, are you okay?" I inched closer.

 

"H-Haha... yeah... I'm fine..." he stammered.

 

I looked around his head. There was a small bit of blood peeking out. "I'll go find a first aid kit, okay? Just... don't move, please."

 

"No promises!" Kokichi shouted as I left the lab. It didn't take me long to find a first aid kit. Gonta was taking a walk so I was able to ask him for one.

 

"I'm back." I was relieved to see Kokichi still in the room. He had only relocated himself to the purple couch. "Just stay still, okay?"

 

Kokichi said nothing as I began to tend to his wound. Instead, he was just... chuckling? His chuckles turned into small laughter as I continued.

 

"What...?" I asked him.

 

"Hehe... You wanna know the secret?"

 

My eyes widened in surprise but I nodded at him.

 

"The secret is that... you fell right into my trap." He chuckled a bit before continuing, "I baited you with the secret, and you were so interested in what I had to say that you kept coming back! You actually care, not just about what I have to say, but... also about me. So... you can't escape me now! I've officially stolen your heart, Shumai!"

 

I blushed at the realization of what he said before letting out a sigh. I then softly smiled. "Well, I guess you have," I whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more platonic than the first prompt, and sorry that this is late! I may or may not do the prompt for today, but I can at least try to make a drabble. I'll just have to see... Also, just for fun, here's a list of the swapped talents I thought of:  
> Shuichi - ??  
> Kokichi - Inventor  
> Kaede - Magician  
> Kirumi - Anthropologist  
> Kiibo - Entomologist  
> Rantaro - Robot  
> Tsumugi - Detective  
> Ryoma - Artist  
> Gonta - Butler (maid)  
> Korekiyo - Pianist [this just kinda happened because there was no talent left]  
> Miu - Supreme Leader  
> Angie - "Child Caregiver" (assassin)  
> Kaito - Neo Aikido Master  
> Maki - Astronaut  
> Tenko - Tennis Pro  
> Himiko - Cosplayer


End file.
